All is Fair in Love and Turf
by TheFoolOfTheNoon
Summary: Meet Lavink, his girlfriend Inky and the rest of their friends as they train for an upcoming Splatfest. However, when the day the Splatefest arrives the couple find themselves on opposite sides, but this is no biggy for them...or it shouldn't be until Lavink finds out that his ex girlfriend Sashi is on his team for the Splatfest. Misunderstandings and old feelings arise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the Crew

Author Note:

Hello everybody! Welcome to a new story that was requested to me by Mayor Lavi, a friend that I met on the Animal Crossing amino. I didn't think I'll tackle a Splatoon story, but here we are. This story is going to be an interesting one folks, but how is it interesting? Well read on and find out for yourself. This chapter isn't long, but that's okay considering it is the first chapter. Feel free to tell what you think of the chapter and the story concept itself, this is TheFoolOfTheNoon, signing off!

/

Inkoplis, there is never a dull moment in a place like this. Every Inkling growing up knows that this place is where are dreams are made and broken. Me? I'm living the dream! Well, my version of it anyway. I mean turf wars is one of the most famous games here! Heck we all agreed that once we we're old enough that we will enter the splatting arena! Well, that time has since passed and I must say we are doing pretty well for ourselves on the leaderboards, granted we aren't the best, but we always made sure to have fun. Of course, this sort of gets thrown out the window when Splatfest rolls around. When one is announced, we end up selecting certain days to do nothing but train in order to prepare for the Splatfest.

As a matter of fact, today is one of those days! I had my alarm set and once it rang, I was up and ready to go with my favorite goggles on my head. I'm not exactly an expert on fashion, but I believe it looks good with my black jacket and my short hair. Also, unlike other Inklings I like keep my hair and eyes in a red color. It's not an often-seen color, but I personally like it. Makes me look fierce!

"Lavink! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice shout, which breaks me out of my internal monologue.

Looking over to the source of the voice, I smiled as I saw a familiar sight all sitting around at a table. Spaz, Fix, Grey, and Inky, oh dear sweet Inky. We all grew up with each other in a local neighborhood and since then we been inseparable.

Spaz is the muscle of our group, he's slightly big for a normal inkling, but that's alright by him since his favorite weapon is the Custom Hydra Splatling. Filling the role of heavy weapon squid, of course he dressed the part by wearing the Power Armor gear set. He has white skin that has slowly been getting tan, and his eye color is blue. His preferred ink color is Blue and his hair style is the topknot.

Fix is our unofficial sneaker of the group, and what I mean by that is that he likes to use the E-liter 4K Scope and the sneaky tools that come with it. To fit this theme, he dresses like a soldier and wears gear associated with it like the Moist Ghillie gear set. His skin is white but not enough to be pale, and his eye color is yellow. His preferred ink color is green and his hairstyle is the buzzcut.

Grey, was the odd one of the group and I don't say that because of his preferred grey ink color. He keeps to himself, but when he talks it's because he has something important to say. He has no preferred style and often change his outfits on a day by day basis. Although he has lately been fixated on the Null Armor replica ever since the Octolings joined our society. Eyecolor wise, he seems to have a different color each day, but I chalked that up to contacts. His preferred hairstyle is the slick. His weapon of choice though, is no joke. The H-3 Nozzlenose, while not the best weapon in turf wars due to its slow firing rate, but boy does it pack a wallop if all shots hit you. I been on the receiving end of his shooter and it is no joke.

Then there is Inky, this lovely squid is my girlfriend. We started dating a few weeks ago after a rough patch in my life, but her attitude always seems to lift my spirits. She is a tough gal and shows no mercy on the battle field, but this is contrasted by her gentle heart off of it. She likes to keep her hair in a purple color which matches her eyes and goes well with her dark skin. Her hair is asymmetric with one end being shorter than the other. She wears a purple pinkish jacket with a black body and light blue accents, and a black sun visor on her head. Her preferred weapon of choice is the roller, but what kind is depending on how she feels. When she is relaxed, she goes for the quick and easy brush, but when she is angry, she uses the Dynamo.

"Hey! How is everyone doing?"

"Doing fine comrade. We be speaking of upcoming Splatfest," Spaz said.

"Off the Hook has yet to completely reveal what it is, but my guess it's going to be big. I got my war face ready!" Fix added.

"Whatever it is, we either might end up on the same team or on opposing sides. Either way, let's make sure it doesn't tear us apart," Grey reminded everyone. He says this every time a Splatfest has come around and it's a bit annoying. I mean they are wise words and all, but he's a broken record sometimes.

"We know Grey, sometimes dude you need to relax with this stuff," He rolled his eyes at me, but ignored it.

"It's alright Lavink, I mean Grey is very inspiring when he wants to be. Besides Splatfest's are for fun anyway, when has it torn anyone apart?" Inky said cheerfully. Me, Spaz, Fix, and Grey looked away and simultaneously whistle in order to feign ignorance, "What? Why are you guys whistling?"

"Practicing," we all say at the same time.

"Sometimes I don't get you guys."

"Anyway, what's on today's schedule? I bet its turf war related!"

"Yes, comrade Lavink. The plan is to play some turf war, practice teamwork and find any weaknesses."

"Sounds good to me, so what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some squid butt!"

*Yeah!*

/

From the plaza and to the lobby we arrived as a group. We assigned ourselves as a squad with Judd; the strange cat that looks like a referee. Makes me wonder if he was born for this job as he is so dang good at seeing how much ink is on the field. Inky thinks he's cute along with Mini Judd, but personally I think he's grouchy and his brother creeps me out.

We stood in the lobby waiting for a match. Since all turf wars and most game modes are 4 vs 4 Grey waited to be dropped into a separate group. It's a sad fact of life, but what can you do? He seems alright with it and it wasn't long before he saluted us and went off into his match. The rest of us waited until finally a minute later they found another team and finally send us off to the playing field.

/

We were selected as the purple team while our opponents is light blue. The map that was chosen is the Kelp Dome which can be a straight out warzone when things get hectic. I looked over to Inky who smiled at me while holding her standard roller in her hands. I could hear Spaz chuckling under his helmet. Fix was checking his weapon for any problems, and as for me...well you can't go wrong dualies can you? I'm just using the standard version because even the standard has it's perks you know?

We were enveloped by a light and before we knew it, we were all spawning from the team spawner.

"Whew, that entire process still give me the tingles."

"Don't be baby comrade, we fight, we learn, nothing else matters!"

"Like you need to tell me that! You ready Inky?"

"Ready!"

"Fix?"

"Hostiles sighted, begin the mission."

Like that the music begins and the turf wars begin. Immediately we covered the area near our spawner in our ink before jumping off and splitting up. Spaz and Fix took one path while Inky and I took the opposite path. Inky, being the roller girl, she is paving the path as I followed behind and inking parts off the trail. It wasn't a thorough job, but we needed to set up our travel lines so we can swim away faster. Once we started hearing the shots of our opponents, we immediately change tactics and stopped our progression.

We hid behind a wall in order to stay out of sight and see what are up against, "Okay, I see...three nitwits. One using an Aerospray MG, another is using a Splatbrella, and the last one is using a Dark Tetra Dualies. We basically got an assault squad over here."

"That's not good, we'll be splatted instantly if we take them head on," Inky said as she narrowed her eyes, "We're going have to employ the bait 'n' switch maneuver."

"Got it love, just be ready to run them over once I got their attention."

Inky gave me a thumb's up and I proceeded to jump into the fray, "Hey fish fry! I'm bet none of you can hit the broadside of a barn!"

"Oh really? Let's take him down guys!"

My taunt worked as all three came after me. Of course, here comes the hard part, running for my squidding life. I used my dualies to pave a path for me to swim through, but dodging their shots was far from easy as the Aerospray squid was acting like a sprinkler and trying to cut off my path. The Splatbrella one was providing offensive fire while keeping his team safe from my return fire. He even managed to hit a me a couple of times with the spread, but it wasn't enough to splat me. However, the real trouble came when the Dualies squid came out of cover began making a beeline towards me.

"Running, running, running!" I said in growing panic as I was wondering what was taking my girlfriend so long to pounce.

"You can't run from me coward!"

Normally I'm very good in a Dualies vs Dualies fight, but since this guy's friends are backing him up I don't have much wiggle room here. Using the quick dodge roll I managed to avoid most of the pot shots, but some hit me and I ended up tripping onto the ground. Thinking fast I fell on my back and got my guns ready, but then I realized that I was looking down the barrels of multiple weapons.

"Give it up pal, it'll be easier this way."

I was truly in a bad spot, but then I notice Inky with her roller raised and ready to splat them, "I agree it really was easy."

They were confused by my words, but they didn't get much time to think about it before my girlfriend slammed her ink brush down and splatted all of them all in one go. I breathed a sigh of relief as she helped me up.

"Inky, you know I love you very much, but why did it take you so long to splat them?"

She giggled, "Sorry, but it looked so funny to see them chase you. Also, it gave me the chance to undo their work!"

She pointed behind her and like she said all the turf they inked up while chasing me was now covered in our team color, "Huh, well you had me worried still."

"Oh relax, it worked didn't it? Also we have the advantage now!"

"Heh, you're not wrong. Come on, let's push it so they'll have a hard time recovering!"

"Got it, get behind me and let's get this train rolling!"

It's hard to stay angry at her especially at that energy she has. It's one of her positives points and it's nice to see her happy.

The battled raged on as the timer hit the last minute mark and things really picked up. Sub-weapons, and specials went flying as both our side and their side tried to stay as the dominant team. Spaz's ink armor gave us a defensive edge while Fix's ink cloud provided support inking. I could practically hear our heavy weapon's squid shouting his signature catchphrase.

"Ha ha ha! I am ink proof!"

He gets too excited about it if you ask me which has led to him being splatted in the past as Ink armor can only protect you for so long. Still Fix had him covered which prevented some of the enemies from ganging up on him. However, things got messy as both us and the enemy team clashed in the middle. We lost Fix while taking out one of their own, and I ended up in a roll dance off against the enemy's Dualies user. I won that battle by shooting the area the guy was going to roll to and slow him down before finishing him off.

"Look out behind you!" I hear Inky shout. I was barely able to dodge an incoming charger shot that would have splatted me instantly if Inky didn't warn me soon enough.

The enemy's charger panicked and ran off when she found out she was discovered, "Inky! Take care of that charger!"

"Already on it!"

The timer ticked down to the last ten seconds and seizing my chance. I activated my special and pulled out two comically oversized Tenta-rocket launchers. With a smile on my face I began firing into the sky, ink rockets that rained down onto the area. Inksplosions happened everywhere and before I knew it the whistle blew; the turf war is over.

We all stopped in our tracks as we waited for Judd's and Mini Judd's call. After a few seconds of anticipation, the winner was decided, our team won. We all cheered with joy as we are whisked away from the arena and placed back into the lobby. Hugs were passed all around, especially a big one from Inky to me. I gave her a peck on the cheek to which she returned in kind.

"So, whose ready for another round?"

An agreement was about to be reached until suddenly all of our stomachs growled at the same time.

"Uh...maybe after some lunch?"

*Yeah!*

/

We returned to Inkoplis square and ordered some lunch. Nothing like tacos to help satiate one's appetite, right? We sat at a nearby table and while we waited, Grey walked out of the lobby with three girls following behind him. Two Inklings, one Octoling, they all seem interested in him but he seems to pay them no mind as he walked towards us.

"Again Grey?" I asked.

"Again."

I sighed, "Alright ladies, our friend you are fawning over want to spend some time with us. However, you are free to exchange numbers with him."

They squealed with joy as they did just that before leaving and waving goodbye. Grey return the wave before sighing and hitting his head on the table, "That was rough..."

"I'm guessing your fight was an uphill battle?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to save them a couple of times. The enemy team was packing heat in the form of a scoped charger, Dynamo roller, Aerospray RG, and a Splattershot pro."

"Yikes, if you keep pulling stuff like this then your fan club is only going to get bigger!"

"I have a fan club?"

The rest of us began to laugh as Grey began to grew irritated, "Of course you do pal! I mean it's a niche fan club most made up of people you inspired or the fan girls you saved."

"Gee, thanks for telling me now. Anyway how did your guys battle go?"

"Great! It was an epic battle that either side could have won!"

"Did you find anything you need to improve on?"

"Uh...well I realize I need to be more alert or else I'll splatted by a charger?"

"Is that all?"

"Well..."

Grey sighed as our food arrived and our focus shifted to just the food itself. We made some small talk about our performance to show to Grey that we did learn from our battle. It was nice for the time being and Grey eventually order a meal of his own. Everything was as it was and as it should be. Peaceful, fun, and nothing to ruin my day.

Which is what I would have said until Inky tightly grabbed my arm and pulled it close to her, "Hey, Inky what's going on?"

She had a pouting expression to her face and as I followed her line of sight I caught a glimpse of what caused her to act in such a way; my ex Sashi. Sashi is a tan skinned Inkling girl with orange hair, with a 'banger' hair style. Her eyes are a tan color which is hard to notice as her colors blended in together. Her current gear set up is Squidfin Hook Cans on her head, Silver Tentatek Vest for her upper wear, leggings for lower wear, and Red Power Stripes for her shoes.

I heard that she is doing pretty well herself in the ranking boards, but I do my best to keep her out of my mind. She wasn't a bad person, as a matter of fact she's nice and was fun to hang out with, but then she threw it away. One day her skill was noticed by a popular team at the time, and they asked her to join them. It was a once in a life time opportunity and I was happy for her...until she slowly started spending less and less time with us, with me. She changed, the fame, the glory, and the recognition from being in the highest ranked teams made her driven and ruthless.

I remember trying to talk to her during this and she didn't even recognize me. This hurt and when we came across each other on the field of battle she told me this,

" _I would never have a boyfriend as weak as you."_

After that she never talked to me again. The team went on to win many battles until finally disbanding. However, rumor has it that she dropped out of the team long before it disbanded. Why, I did not know. Though, on the bright side she returned to her normal self and has made friends again, but she avoids us like the plague. I remember Grey saying he ran into her once, but the moment she recognizes him she ran away. I guess she want's nothing to do with us or at least that is what it seems.

We were all feeling betrayed when she left our group, but right next to me Inky was affected very much by it. She detests her now and now that we are dating, she holds me tightly whenever she sees her. This may seem possessive to some, but Inky is just scared of losing me. We even talked about this once and I was able to calm her down and ease her worries. Still she gets antsy like right now.

"Easy Inky, I'm not going anywhere," She easies up her grip on my arm and I wrapped it around her. I held her close until she calmed down. To be frank, I think it's best that we never meet again. I wouldn't know what to say to her or what she would say to me after all these years.

We finished our lunch and headed back to the lobby to play our next match. There was no point thinking about the past and killing your own joy. Still I would be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that wanted to talk to her again. It's hard to forget the good times along with the bad, especially with someone you used to love. However, as it stands...she is just someone I used to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One of Those Days

Author Note:

Second chapter and well this was an interesting one to make. It's just going to be one of those days folks where you know things are going in a direction where you can't tell if its good or bad. I mean there are good parts of your day, but sometimes there is part in your day that just have you thinking. What this means, you have to figure out on your own as you read because if I say anymore then that will be just spoiling the chapter now will it? This is TheFoolOfTheNoon, signing off!

/

More days passed by and the Splatfest grew closer. It has since been revealed to be Sandwich Vs. Taco lovers which Spaz was elated at hearing because the big guy loved the former. So of course, he would choose that team, and as expected our main group became divided. Fix and Grey are on the Taco side which only left me and Inky to select our team.

"Like we do always?"

"Yep, close our eyes and let our arms decide honestly for ourselves!"

We did just that, we closed our eyes and on the count of three we shot our arms out and pressed the button. However, I didn't feel my hand on hers and vice versa. Slowly we opened our eyes and we saw that we ended up on separate teams. I was on the Sandwich team while she was on the Taco team. We both collectively gasped as this never really happened before. We always have ended up on the same team for all Splatfests we participated in so far. Looks like that streak ends today.

"Oh no! Lavink, we're on different teams!"

"Yeah, but I suppose it was bound to happen one day."

"Oooh, I wish it wasn't today!"

"It's okay Inky, this doesn't change a thing about us. As a matter of fact, it has been a while since I gone up against you in an actual Turf War."

"Oh yeah! Boy that was a long time ago! I guess there is no harm in it, I mean Splatfests are just for fun right? Besides this is reminding me of one of my favorite plays! Squidieo and Squidette!"

I personally think that play was cheesy as heck, but I'll put up with it for her.

"You do remember that both lovers die in that story right?" Grey reminded.

"Details, Details, what matters is that it was romantic!"

Grey looked like he wanted to say something more, but I visually told him not to by shaking my hand near my neck. He got the message and stayed silent while Inky gushed over some fantasies. It was embarrassing but hey that is Inky for you.

"Better stay alive out there soldier. You won't see me coming until after you splat."

"Dah, yes, comrade Fix is force to be reckon with. But, he is immovable object. I on the other hand is unstoppable force!"

" _Or at least until someone splats you. Also doesn't Fix have a range advantage on you?"_

"Bring it on Sandvich lover."

"I be bringing it Fix, and my weapon."

You can practically see the sparks between the two as their friendly rivalry ignited. I couldn't help but laugh at the display. As they ended the staring contest with a manly handshake. Although, my joy was short lived when I remembered that Grey is on the enemy team as well. I visibly gulped as I slowly turned my head towards him just to see he was looking at me.

"Relax Lavink, I'm not some kind of monster. I can be felled, just very rarely."

I think right now is a good time to delve into Grey's skill. As I said before, the squid is an expert with the H-3 Nozzlenose. A weapon that fires three shot burst that can instantly splat a target if all three shots connect. Its weakness is the firing rate and it is not very good at inking turf, but he makes it work. However, his biggest skill is his quickstep. In a nutshell, he can do a quick dodge without rolling. It's doesn't go very far, but then again, he doesn't need to.

"Easier said than done Grey."

"Don't sell yourself short Lavink. Just stay focused and you'll have chance."

I know that was to be supportive advice, but the grin on his face says that it wasn't going to help me. Sometimes I wonder why he get my hopes up.

/

Five turf wars later, we said our goodbyes for the day. We won three of the five battles and it was becoming a bit clearer what needs to be improved in our teamwork. Spaz and I need to do better in calling out targets and threats as Fix usually did that for him. Actually, most of the teamwork problem lies with our adjustment with working with members we don't usually team up with. Anyway, we tried fixing that in the next match with limited success, but it was progress none the less.

I gave Inky a loving hug and a goodbye kiss before going our separate ways for the day. I was still thinking of what to do for practice. I was thinking that we would split into separate groups and force ourselves to team up and improve coordination. It was a sound plan, it was just too bad I didn't check where I was going when I was thinking of it. As the next thing I knew, I ran into someone. The impact was enough to knock me and the other person to the ground, and I don't care what anyone says, landing on your butt still hurts!

"Ow...sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

"Argh...same here."

I shook off the dizziness from my head as I finally laid my eyes on the one person I never thought I would run into again, "Sashi?!"

My declaration caused her to look at me and freeze up, "Lavink?!"

You know that feeling that the entire weight of the universe is on your shoulders? Well take half of that and that is what I'm feeling at the moment. Neither of us made a move, we continued to sit there staring and pointing at each other with our mouths agape. For anyone passing by, we seem like a pair of weirdos that are pointing at each other for no reason. After a few minutes, we slowly got up from the ground, but still we did not break eye contact or say anything to each other. I mean, what do you say to a person who broke your heart? I'm not a mean guy or a jerk.

"So uh... how are you doing?" Real smooth dude, smooth as sand paper.

"Fine...you?"

"Doing good, me and everybody else are preparing for Splatfest. Are you joining the Splatfest?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Cool...what team are you on?"

"I uh...er...sorry I remember there was somewhere I need to be!" Very quickly she got up and ran.

I'm sure it was reflex but I reached out my arm in order to stop her, "Sashi wait!" However, it was too late as she was already around the corner and out of sight. I sighed as I got back on my feet and dusted myself off before going back on my walk back to my place of residence. One too many emotions were stirring in my mind and I needed to sort them out. Only home sweet home can cure that little problem.

/

One little walk later, I was finally in front of my apartment door. I wanted a place to myself while getting ready for Splatfest and turf wars, so I decided to live in this complex with other like-minded squids. My parents were a little nervous about letting their child live on their own, but after I told them that I wouldn't be far from home, I was like three blocks away from them, they relented under the condition that I wouldn't let my school work slip. So far that deal is going well, and the occasional side job and prize money help me pay my rent.

Entering my home sweet home, I took off my shoes and just fell straight into bed. I was both physically and mentally tired from today. As for the mixed emotions that been bubbling around, I have peace and quiet to think about it. Some confusion, mild sadness, a sprinkle of anger, and a dash of happiness. I mean, it was nice I was able to talk to her even if it was just for a minute, but the suddenness of it all left me reeling.

"Ugh...I wasn't ready for that. Never did I think I'll run into Sashi right after I caught a glimpse of her yesterday."

On the plus side, it was awkward for the both of us so at least I wasn't the only one having trouble what to say. Also, she is definitely nicer than the last time I saw her, but then again we barely chatted at all. I felt like this was a missed opportunity for me to fix a broken bridge, but now I think that chance has passed. Thinking about that invoked a feeling of regret to wash over me. There wasn't much I can do about that now, I needed sleep for tomorrow and tomorrow would bring a new day. I gave a sigh before shutting my eyes and letting dream land take me.

/

Night fell and a new day of training came, but it did not help shake off the thoughts I have yesterday. This actually affected my performance and everybody noticed, which they jumped on during lunch.

"Lavink? Are you okay? You seem kinda distracted today," Inky asked with concern.

"Dah, this is bad. You can't fight with mind in gutter."

"It's an easy way for you to get splatted soldier."

While it was nice to see everyone worry about me, it was also kinda suffocating as I did not know if I should tell them about my encounter or not. It didn't help that Grey was observing me, the squid had a knack for telling if someone was hiding something. I have no doubt in my mind he knew already I was holding something back, but out of respect he did not say anything. I took a deep breath much to everyone's surprise and just came out with it.

"Guys, I ran into Sashi yesterday night," There was a pause, but then I felt Inky wrap her arms around me from behind and held me close.

"Did she say anything bad to you?" There was a protective tone in her voice.

"No, we literally ran into each by accident. After that, we barely held a conversation before she ran off."

"What did you two say to each other?"

"Not much, we just asked how we are doing and about the Splatfest. She's joining but she ran before she can tell me what team she is on."

"That sea witch...it was only a matter of time before she showed her face again. Ooo...I'll make her pay for leaving us all in the dust!"

I was afraid this would happen. Out of all of us in our group, Inky, took Sashi's quote on quote betrayal more personally. She made it her personal mission to destroy her should she appear on an enemy team during a turf war or other game mode. So far she had no luck, but I fear to imagine what would happen should she find her or if they ended up on the same team.

"Inky, watch your anger," Grey spoke out, "If you don't you may end up at lashing at people you care about."

I saw Inky's fist tighten before taking some deep breaths to try and calm herself. It was working if only a little bit, "Yeah, yeah...just thinking about her makes my blood boil!"

"We all still feel soreness when she left us. You are not alone in this, but focusing your wrath on her isn't healthy for you."

"He's right Inky, how about I go get you some tacos to take your mind off of her?" I suggested to her as I pull her into a hug.

"With the special spicy sauce?"

"Yes, with the special spicy sauce."

She cuddled up with me after hearing that, "Thank you, you're the best you know that?"

"I do what I can."

"I love tacos..."

"I know you do."

Inky meltdown disaster avoided, Inkoplis can rest easy for another day as an enraged Inky is something no one wants. Believe me, I bear witness to this once and well...she contributed to the creation of the mercy rule. I still have nightmares once in a blue moon...so much splatting.

/

We got more training done, I decided to take Inky on a date. I mean we are dating after all so when I get the chance to take her out, I take it. I decided to take her for some dinner at this ramen noodle place, I actually never been to these places before but I heard they are quite popular. Granted I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but Inky was into the idea of trying something new together.

Needless to say, chop sticks are hard to use. I think we got a couple of stares as we grew more frustrated trying to grab the noodles with the two wooden sticks. One of the workers eventually came to our table and gave us forks, and a piece of advice.

"Sir, Mam, next time ask for a fork if you can't use chopsticks."

I could feel the embarrassment rise in our faces as we took the forks while muttering a thank you. We ate in peace after that and boy the food was indeed good as advertised, makes me wonder why the restaurant isn't bigger because of it. The décor is nice as well as it had some red snake like dragons across the wall. It was nice to look at, but as my eyes wandered, I noticed a rather familiar person eating alone in one of the corners of the restaurant; it was Sashi.

She was eating alone and unlike me and Inky she was using the chop sticks with expert precision. Despite this, I was able to catch a glimpse of her face and she looked...sad. It was a strange to see her like this as in the past she would usually carry herself with an aura of confidence in public. Only behind closed doors she would drop the act and reveal her actual feelings.

I remember those bittersweet memories, but the one that stood out was the time she broke down in front of me after we suffered a terrible losing streak. She made it seem like it wasn't bothering her in public, but the moment we were alone she broke out in tears and frustration. Although such memories are marred by the fact, she threw it all away for selfish reasons.

"That was fun Lavink! Who knew that noodles in soup would be so delicious?" Hearing Inky broke me out of my stupor and made me smile.

"Well, apparently everyone who came here before us."

We shared a couple of laughs before I pay for the meal and we headed out. However, before we left, I caught a glimpse of Sashi trying to hide her face. She must have noticed us and was doing her best to make sure that we didn't see her right away. Too late for that in my case, but I suppose I should be glad she did so as no doubt Inky would be in a bad mood should she see her. She didn't want to provoke the wrath of Inky and considering we are in a public place, I rather not accidently cause trouble. But before we left the restaurant, I wondered what was going on in her head? I suppose I'll never know as Inky and I exited the establishment and enjoyed the rest of the night.

/

Sometime after eating dinner and just taking in the sights, Inky and I parted ways once again. While I would love to have her live with me, I'm pretty sure both of our parents would disapprove. It was such sweet sorrow, but what can you do? Frankly, even I agree that we are too young to live together. As such, begins my lonely walk back to a little place I call home. As dangerous as it seems for a teenager like me to walk home alone, nothing really bad happens in the streets of Inkoplis. Sure, there may be a few scuffles from disagreements here and there, but nothing bad as murder has ever been reported.

We are all friends here, well saying that is a bit of a stretch, but everyone got along mostly. So, imagine my surprise that on my way home that I overheard a couple of Inklings talking about a big fight going on.

"Dude, I heard there some real intense fight going on in the practice area!"

"Really? Who's fighting who?"

"An old pro who fell from grace vs the leader of the sword fish crew."

"Shoot man, I got to see this."

"Then we better start running!"

I heard of the Sword Fish Crew. They're a great team who are really close with each other, they treat each other as family. I wondered for a bit what could cause the leader himself to start a fight, but then I pondered on the identity of the old pro.

"No...it couldn't be. Could it?"

The more I thought about it the more it made sense. I could have easily just gone home and ignored the situation all together, but for some reason I turned around and ran. I needed to see this, why though is a mystery even for me.

/

Summoning my inner endurance, it took me less than ten minutes to reach the practice area. A crowd as already gathered and made it hard for me to see what was going on, but the splash of orange and cyan told me everything I needed to know. The old pro is indeed Sashi, but even then, I needed to know why this happened. So, I tapped a nearby shoulder of a spectator.

"Hey what's going on?"

"It's the duel of the century dude. The fallen pro Sashi vs the stalwart leader of the S.F.C. Lani!"

"I got that part, but why did this start?"

"You don't know dude? Sashi scared off one of Lani's crew from turf wars forever! Since then, the man wanted to settle the score to avenge his comrade."

"Holy seashells, so who's winning?"

"Lani, dude! The man is unstoppable!"

"Yeah! Heh heh...Sashi..." I muttered her name lowly as I knew this is a product of her actions in the past. I needed to see the action for myself so I started to make my way through the crowd of people. Not many were too happy about this, but no one tried to stop me as I finally got a view of the action.

Needless to say, it was a miserable sight. Sashi was indeed losing according to the makeshift score board. Three to ten, one more point and she would lose, but looking at her face I can tell her heart wasn't in it.

"What's the matter Sashi?! Where is that legendary skill that your old team praised you for?" Lani shouted as he easily dodged Sashi's shots. It's a blaster vs blaster style fight and it was clear that this battle is over. Sashi didn't reply at all to the leader's taunts and was easily splatted on the spot.

The crowd went wild after seeing this, and shortly after she respawned Lani kicked her to the ground and pointed his blaster at her face.

"This is for my friend you evil witch."

I had all I can stand, despite the pain she caused me. It would be even more painful to watch this to happen and not to do anything about it. Pushing through more people and the guys blocking the entrance I ran between the two and blocked the leader from splatting her again.

"The heck? Get out of the way you nitwit!"

"No, you are done man! You won! She lost! This duel is over!"

The inkling stared and growled with anger before putting his blaster away.

"Fine, she isn't worth it anyway. Let's go everyone, the shows over."

There were some complaints in the crowd, but everyone agreed and the large group began to disperse. It didn't take long until eventually me and Sashi were the only ones left in the area. She has yet to move from that spot on the ground, so I turned around and offered her a hand.

"Here, let me help you up."

Wordlessly, she took my hand and I helped her up. She didn't even look at me once she was on her feet. I don't blame her, someone you did wrong a long time ago is coming to your rescue. So many things must be going through head right now.

"So...where do you live?" Real smooth Lavink, you just picked off your ex off the ground and this is the first thing that comes to your mind?

"East...just down the street."

"Oh? Really, okay let's get you home."

No doubt nursing her broken pride, I help escort Sashi to her home. She wouldn't say much along the way, she would just point out which direction should we go in regards where her home is. She lived in an apartment as well and her living space was on the second floor. Once we are at her door, she took out her key and unlocked it. However, she didn't enter her home, not yet. She finally looked up at me and there I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you stop him?"

You was talking about the duel she had with Lani, "Because the battle was done. Anymore would be overkill."

"But I deserved it, after what I did to one of his team mates."

"True...but there was no reason for you to be punished like that. If you asked me, you suffered enough already."

"Why? I hurt you almost in the same way. If anything, I expected you to be glad that I got what I deserved."

"Maybe the first few months of our break up, but not anymore."

"Lavink..."

"Sashi...sorry I need to go home and get some sleep. It's late already I need to put more practice in."

"R-Right..."

"But before I go, remember, you're not a bad person Sashi. You have friends now, what happened, happened and there is no changing that."

"Okay...thanks."

"Take care of yourself Sashi."

That was my last words to her that night as I left the apartments. I think she wanted to say goodbye, but didn't voice it for some reason. Frankly, I'm surprised I talked to her like I did myself.

So, I begin the walk back home and well...this day did not end the way I think it was going to. To be honest, I feel like talking to her may have been a bad idea. Sure, we were able to talk normally to each other, but nothing has been resolved between us as much as I wanted it to be. The Great Zapfish only knows what will be heading my way next after what I did, and well...I'm not looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Turbulent First Day

/

Tonight, is the night the Splatfest begins! My excitement couldn't be anymore high as the gang and I got ourselves prepared. Gear ready, weapons chosen, and no hard feelings when we come across each other during the entirety of the Splatfest. Especially between me and Inky as our relationship is worth more than bragging rights.

"Alright, everybody ready?"

Affirmative nods abound, we stepped into the lobby and split off into our separate teams. Inky and I gave each other a quick kiss before being separated for the time being. It was bitter sweet, but hey what can you do? Spaz giving me some comforting pats as we waited for two more players to join our team.

We had to wait a bit, so me and Spaz got into some casual chat.

"So Spaz, how much do you like sandwiches?"

"Dah, no like, I love sandviches. Simple and flexible, like rubber band. You put favorite layers between two slices of bread and then, om nom nom nom!"

"Right...got it. Anyway, here comes some guys to help us out in the Splatfest."

I pointed ahead of us and suddenly two new splatters walked into our lobby. Two inklings, one girl with light skin and with the hipster hairstyle and an outfit that isn't too dissimilar from a hip-hop star, but the other one is harder to tell as they're wearing the power armor set and the bulky armor easily disguise whatever male or female features they have.

"Hey! Looks like we're going to be teaming up for this night."

"Yes, we shall crush the enemy of the sandvich."

"Err...right."

The girl inkling lightly laughed as she went over for a handshake, "You guys are funny, name's Willow by the way, and my friend over there is named err..."

"Inkling X."

"Right...Inkling X."

Okay, clearly her friend is going with some sort of gimmick here as the voice changer made that obvious enough, "Right...well my name is Lavink and this big lug is Spaz."

"Dah, it is nice to meet."

"I'm a duelies, and he's a splattling user. What are you two using?"

"I'm using a slosher, and X here is using a blaster."

"Huh, looks like range might be an issue for us, but I'm sure we can pull through if we put brains together."

"Well I got an explosher, so I guess I can provide some cover. X here is using a Kensa Splattershot Pro so they can really hit far."

"Did you just say they?"

"Uhm...well my friend here is trying to act mysterious and all so I'm just going to refer to them with neutral words okay?"

"I see no problem with that. I mean Grey likes to wear armor too, but he does not hide who he is and his coolness factor is mostly accidental."

"Well that's good...I think. Anyway, let's just cream the opposing side alright?"

"Ditto, for the sandwiches!"

"Y-Yeeeaaaah!"

/

For our first match of the night, we ended up in the BlackBelly Skatepark. We won this battle of course against a mix of inklings and octolings. Who they are, I won't bother to mention as they weren't really memorable at all. They had some skill but clearly these guys are still a little green behind the ears. We practically slaughtered them as X and Willow proved their skills as they used their weapons effectively in the battle. With Willow throwing ink over cover and X doing some expert maneuvers and long shots.

Spaz and I are no slouches either as we did the divide and conquer maneuver as he distracted the enemies and I zoomed around behind them and splat them. I don't think we had any casualties on our end. The next match after this one had more of a struggle as they are more experienced than the last guys. A team of Inklings on the Kelp Dome sporting two blasters, one roller, and a splatbrella; an assault team if I ever saw one.

They played aggressively and forced us to played defensively, their skills shining through with their team work. It was practically back and forth as we tried to ink the most turf. We took some splatting on our side, with the most splatting coming from Spaz, and X. They been taken by surprise a couple of times as the blasters and splatbrella snuck up on them. Spaz's speed has always been his down fall, but X shouldn't have the problem, I think. To be frank, I don't know them so I wouldn't know where their strengths or weaknesses lie.

I myself was constantly being targeted by the roller of their team. Don't know if they have a grudge against duelies or something, but I saw the burning look in their eyes each time they spotted me. Thankfully, Willow had my back a couple of times, but I can't say I got out of this match unscathed. Somehow though, we managed to squeeze out a win. Granted only by a few spots on the map.

We had a few more matches after these two that I don't really care to mention as they were as straight forward as a swordfishes' nose. Our last turf war for the day though ended up in a battle against, who else, Inky and the rest of our friends plus one other in the Kelp Dome.

"Lavink! Hey! We're fighting against each other now!" my energetic lover shouted from across the arena. This being amplified by the big screens which showed her waving excitedly.

I sheepishly smiled out of both embarrassment and slight fear knowing how Inky is the type of person to splat you with a smile on her face. Don't get me wrong, I love her but I don't need to remind myself just how dangerous she is, and that's just her. Grey, and Fix are their own brew of trouble and I'm starting to doubt our chances of winning here.

"You know that girl over their Lavink?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Not to mention a force to be reckoned with."

"Huh, so that what she looks like."

"Uh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing I just overheard a few conversations about her a couple of times."

"Really? Huh, is there any crowds that talk about me?"

"Uhm...yeah but they aren't all that interesting."

"Oh, bummer."

"Not that you aren't interesting or anything, but umm...wow this is awkward."

"Heh yeah, I know you aren't trying to be mean. Anyway, we're going to be in one heck of a battle."

"I figured when I saw Grey."

After some pause, the countdown started. We waited with abated breath as the countdown hit five and downward. Once the number hit one, I felt adrenaline pumping through my body as the horn blared and the music played. Our group launched out of the starting platform, ink flying as we're trying to set up home base in our ink before moving on for the attack. Pure war broke out as both our side and their side took heavy splatting. I can barely count the times I was splatted by Inky, Grey, and Fix respectively.

Our training really paid off as they are very coordinated, even with the random Octoling on their team. I had to pair up with X in order to get some work done as their range and my quick movements made a deadly pairing. I can't say the same for Spaz as the poor guy had Fix taking him out when he least expected it. I didn't have to worry about Inky all that much as being her boyfriend has some benefits, but it still didn't stop her from busting my chops when she felt like it. Example being my current situation,

"Oh Lavi..." I heard her cooed, she had taken me completely by surprise and enveloped me in a hug. Her grip on me is tight, and this is when I was separated from X.

"Inky! Uh...how long have you been hiding there?"

"For a while, geez you feel so tense. Relax my cutie squid, I'm not going to splat you."

That look in her eyes did not give me any form of comfort as I desperately tried to find a way out of this situation, "Heh heh yeah...but you have a pretty tight grip on me."

"Aww...that's because I love you very much!" She then proceeded to kiss me on the lips for a good few seconds, but that was enough to cause me to relax in her grip. I'm sure any audience watching this is going 'aww...' right now.

"Ooo...I hate it when you do that," I meant that in the most playful way possible and she knew that.

"I know, but you love it."

"Yeah..."

"By the way Lavink, have you heard of the kiss of death?"

Hearing that phrase, was enough to snap me out of my stupor, "Wait what?"

"Byeee!"

The next thing I knew, I was splatted by a splat charger by none other than Fix. My own girlfriend lured me into a trap, and this isn't the first time she did something like this. Last time she pulled this stunt, she splatted me with an ink bomb. The problem is that she is so darn persuasive and I keep falling for her charms. Any guy, or gal if you flow that way, can relate to this problem on a personal level.

I respawned back at the spawner with an annoyed look on my face before taking a quick look on the map. As it stands, we're being pushed back. Inky's team is making their way through our territory and they are not stopping anytime soon.

"Dang it, I need to do something fast!"

Checking the position of my squad mates, I noticed that X is stuck in a rather perilous position of the Inky and Fix inking team. They're going to get overwhelmed and the position they are guarding leads straight to our base of operations. I have to help them, so I squid jumped all the way to their location and into the fray. Granted it wasn't the smartest plan as I was nearly sent packing by Fix once again. However, I was able to get to cover and process the current situation. X was doing their best to hold off Inky and prevent her from advancing, but the curling bombs and Fix's sharp shooting is keeping them from pushing the attackers back.

"I got your back X!"

"Thanks, these two are relentless!"

"Yeah, just leave Inky to me. I know how to take care of her."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do with Fix then."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll lead the way!"

X nodded, I took a deep breath before running out of cover like a manic and started firing like a mad squid as I made a path for myself and X. Inky had a smile on her face as she raised her roller in order to splash us. This would hurt a lot if I didn't get out of the way quick enough, which I was able to do thanks to the ability to roll from my duelies. However, Inky and I fought a couple of times in practice duels, so immediately she followed up by advancing on me with her roller.

This is the make or break right here, if I don't use my remaining ink wisely and splat her before she gets to me, I'm good as splatted myself.

"Beep Beep!"

"Be careful what you run over!" I shouted as I started firing all the ink I had in the tank. A few shots hit her roller which did nothing, but I managed to hit her a couple of times. I needed one more hit and she was practically touching my toes. I squeezed out one last shot, but it missed and I braced myself for the incoming impact. However, it didn't come, instead I heard Inky squeak in surprise just before a splat sound followed. I blinked a couple of times only to be pushed into cover by none other than X.

"Geez, even if you got better you still need me to bail you out," Hearing that caused me to raise a brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Get down!"

X grabbed me and pulled out of cover just as a line of ink splash through our previous cover. It could have easily splatted me if we didn't move. Of course, we weren't out of harm's way just yet as Fix is aiming to take us out.

"Right, I'll take the lead and make a path so you can get close to take him out."

"Sounds like a plan, on three?"

"On three: One, two, three!"

Not too long after I shouted three, we jumped out of cover just as Fix fired another shot at our cover. I took point as I fired Ink in front of me and forged a path for us to run through. It was dangerous yes, but it gave us a clear view of Fix's position. We advanced closer to his position and just as planned he was aiming at me. I rolled out of the way of a few of his shots before running out of ink. However, this wasn't a problem as X followed up and landed a few successful hits on him before he started running for cover. I made sure to recover my ink before continuing the attack; we had him running scared.

We made sure to ink some turf along the way, but we weren't giving up on our prey. Something I knew that his teammates are going to take note of sooner or later. Eventually though, we managed to cut him off and finish him off with a satisfying splat. As good as he is, close quarters make him panic due to the slow charge time on his charger.

"Got him! Woohoo! High five!"

X seemed hesitant at first, but they returned the high five after a second. Frankly I didn't know what was up with that, but I didn't have much time to think before we were under fire once again. However, this wasn't the attack from two squids, but rather it was one. Grey, he found us and now we're in his crosshairs.

"Hello Lavink, I see you're not alone."

"Shoot, Grey, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I heard from Fix and Inky that some trouble was brewing over here. I think you know what time it is my friend."

"Yeah, X, keep your guard up. Grey is one of the best blaster users on my team."

"You got to be squidding me."

"No, I am not, now...show me what you got!"

Immediately we pointed our weapons in his direction, but before we could fire, he immediately side stepped just as we pulled the trigger. Our shots missing him completely before he returns fire. We had to literally jump out of the way as his shot was almost dead on, while he couldn't splat both of us at the same time, he is quick enough to follow up and finish either of us off. We needed to stop his movement cold or else we would never be able to take him out.

"Shoot, I never remember him being this fast!" X shouted next to me as both hid at the bottom of a ramp.

"Remember? You watched him play before?"

"I'm just going to say yes, but that is beside the point!"

"Hide all you like you two, it just means more turf for our side," Grey said, he was no longer firing shots at us and is waiting for us to come out of hiding. It was clear he was using scare tactics to keep us locked down in one place while the rest of his team was going off inking turf.

"He's trying to bait us out," I said as I slowly removed my goggles and placed it on one of my duelies. I slowly held it up and not surprisingly, he immediately shot the goggles off with pin point accuracy.

"And the moment we try to stick our head out we're good as splatted."

"Yeah...did I ever told you I hate going up against him?"

"I can see why, so any ideas?"

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!"

*One-minute left!*

The music began to play more intensely and now we're running out of time. Panic began to race through me as I needed a plan and fast. It didn't help that Grey threw a taunt every once in a while, to disrupt my thinking.

"Tick tock, Lavink! We're running out of time!"

"I'm trying but I got nothing! All I got is a burst bomb and that's it!"

"It will have to do! I have a splat bomb, so maybe we can force him into a position we can take him out with?"

"So who throws first?"

"There is a delay on splat bomb before it blows, so it goes first then you follow up with your burst bomb. If we're lucky then maybe he'll back up into my bomb, if not we're still going to run out of cover and shoot at him."

"Better nothing, let's go!"

X brought out the splat bomb and immediately threw it out of cover. I heard no reaction from Grey, but I assumed he stepped out of the way to avoid it. My turn, I brought out a burst bomb and threw it as planned. I heard Grey give off a 'Tch' sound, which means he moved to avoid that bomb as well. I heard X's bomb go off and that's when we decided to pounce as we ran out of cover to attack him. We came out gun's blazing and we're met with return fire from Grey. Unlike the start of the encounter, he was in a bad position as our ink limited his movement and he was already partially damaged from the ink bombs.

"We got you!"

"Heh...so you have."

Playing it cool as always as he kept firing at us as we advanced. I managed to roll out of the way of a few shots, but X wasn't so lucky as two of the shots hit them in the head and knock them back. Fortunately, I was able to get close enough to splat him just as he ran out of ink. I let out a sigh of relief as I reveled in defeating my friend for a bit. However, it was a bittersweet victory as there was only ten seconds left on the clock and checking the turf coverage, we 're going to lose.

"Shoot...well, you can't win them all."

"Ugh...what hit me?" I heard X say as they got up.

"You alright? Those blaster shots really hit you hard in the head there."

"I'm fine...nothing I haven't got hit by before."

"That's good news, better than the one we'll be receiving in the next few seconds."

As if on cue, the whistle rang out, signaling that the battle was over. Immediately we were teleported out of the arena and into the lobby as Judd and Mini-Judd tally the results. Spaz and Willow looked completely exhausted as we saw them, they looked at us with looks expecting an answer to why we couldn't help them.

"Grey," Is all I said and immediately Spaz knew what happened.

"Dah, kept you two busy?"

"Yeah, he pinned us behind cover."

"Wait wait hold up! One inkling was able to hold you and X at bay while we were bombarded by three other splatters?" Willow said with utter shock.

"Those videos are no joke, Grey is as good as people claim him to be. I'm surprise he isn't the leader of your group Lavink," X added.

"Yeah, well there is a good reason for that. He thinks I make a better leader then him, which was a shock to me at the time he said that, but he knows what he's talking about...I think."

"Comrade Grey looks at world through his own eyes. He sees things that others do not see. It freaks me out."

"Geezus, for a guy who is your friend you make him out like he is some kind of monster."

"Willow, from what I experienced, the guy is a one-man army."

Willow just whistled in exasperation from her friend's words. I simply shrugged as the tally stopped and unsurprisingly; Inky's team won. A door opened into our lobby and Inky walked out with the rest of her team in small celebration. As bitter was the pain of defeat is, it's all in good fun.

"Well you beat us, congrats you guys."

Inky ran up to me and hug me tightly before giving me a quick peck on the cheek, "What do I win?"

"A dinner date? Your choice?" It was the only thing I can come up with without her trying to suggest things like wearing a large teddy costume for a month or the likes.

"Sounds great! Although, you're paying for all of it."

"Ah right...wouldn't be much of prize if you had to pay."

"Yep, I'll need to think about it though. I'll let you know later."

I let out a mental sigh of relief, "Take your time, the Splatfest just started. I think we should save it for the end."

"Good idea, but remember this Lavink...the longer I wait the bigger the expectation."

Oh boy, I think I just ended up promising her a lot more than a dinner date. Any normal guy in my situation would wonder how they got into this situation, and I am thinking that. I'm also thinking how to make it something she'll remember always; the pressure is on.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good! So who are these two that were fighting with you? They're pretty good."

"Oh right, this is Willow and her friend Inkling X."

"Inkling X?"

"Yeah...here's the thing," I explain to her and the others how X is going with a gimmick.

"Oh is that it, huh...reminds me of Grey."

"I'm not a gimmick, this is just my normal personality," Grey said with annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know man, X here looks like they want a share of your style," Fix added with a teasing tone.

"Am I that iconic?" Grey seem to daze off into space as the conversation went on without him.

"I suppose I can see that happening," I said as I look over to X, "Is that the reason why you dress in that armor?"

X nearly jumped in surprise, "N-No! I dressed like this because it makes me look cool!"

"Yeah well...news flash, so does Grey," Inky pointed out.

"Dang it!"

"Okay everyone, that's enough of that. I think it's time we call it a night, it's been nice meeting you all," Willow said as pulled out her phone, "But before we go, let's exchange numbers so we can team up again Lavink."

"Oh really? Uh, sure let's do that!" Spaz and I exchange numbers with our new companions. Honestly, I believe this is a good idea as it is better to work with people you know then deal with randos that have no idea what they are doing. After all that is set and done we said our goodbyes and left the lobby. It wasn't long until we went our separate ways ourselves, but of course I escorted Inky to her apartment.

"That was one heck of a battle wasn't it Inky?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys would put up that much of a fight. I mean I have Fix and Grey with me on my team, but I'm glad we didn't just run you over."

"Heh, says the girl who used her own charm to lure me into a trap."

"Uh heh heh right...you're not mad about that are you?'

"Mad, yes. At you, no. If anything, I'm mad at myself for falling for it over and over again."

We continue to chat as we walked to her apartment. It was nice as the nightlife didn't had any nasty surprises for us. So there was no problem and I was able to kiss her good night before heading off. She wanted to snuggle a bit more which I obliged, but I had to go eventually. I said my goodbyes and made my way back to my own apartment.

My walk back was nothing new to me. Here and back again I always say, familiar sights, and familiar faces. I casually whistle before suddenly I heard a voice called out for me.

"Hey you! You're that guy who stopped the boss from splatting that dirty squid Sashi!"

I looked over to see, but who else, some of Lani's crewmembers from the other day. I had no idea what they want from me, however, the look on their faces did not tell me that they're here for some friendly chat.

"Uh...yeah, that's me. What can I do for you guys?"

"What's your relationship with that witch Sashi? You were pretty eager to protect her from Lani."

"Yeah!"

Oh boy...it's going to be one of those things, "Well guys, for one thing, she was already defeated and anymore punishment would be overkill. Two, I used to know her and it's hard to let someone you used to know hit rock bottom, and finally, I'm just a nice guy. Sometimes too nice for my own good."

"Really now? Are you sure there isn't anything more?"

"I'm pretty sure there isn't. Are you implying something?"

"Hmm...then who was the other girl?"

"You mean Inky? She's my girlfriend, wait you're not implying I'm too timing, are you?"

The crew looked at each other with confused looks before looking back at me, "Uh...no, we thought you were in cahoots with her or something."

"Oh really? Wow I jumped the gun on that one."

"Still this doesn't mean you are off the hook. That sea witch, did a lot of damage in the past, while the world of turf wars has calmed since her fall. Some of have never forgotten what she did to us, and we aren't the only team who feels this way. If you keep hanging out with her then you'll get a target painted on your back. Got it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts fish fry, we're only giving you the heads up because the boss thinks you're just another poor cod caught up in her little game."

Okay, now I was starting to get mad, "Okay look guys, I know Sashi did some terrible things in the past, but she isn't like that anymore! She regrets what she did, I see it in her eyes when I ran into her!"

"So you say, but how do you know she isn't using you?"

"What point would there be if she is?"

Some of the crew members looked at each other and at me before shaking their heads, "We're wasting our breath with you. C'mon guys, the boss needs to know that there is another moron that supports the sea witch."

I kept a brave face the entire time, but in reality I was relieved that the encounter didn't escalate any further. I let out a long sigh as I started resuming my walk back to my apartment. Thoughts rushed into my mind on what they said. I don't doubt my current thoughts on Sashi, but I could only wonder what kind of damage she did to them and others. Lani's group is angry at her for making a good chunk of their members leave Turf Wars forever, but I had no idea what other groups she wronged.

Frankly, I'm worried for her. While I do know she has new friends who already know about her past I can't help but think about the harassment they may be going through. If I get the chance, I may ask Sashi about this as I cannot see this ending well. Of course, I need to tell the others about this. The guys might be more understanding, but Inky...well I'm not so sure. She isn't heartless by any means, but burned bridges can't be repaired so easily.

As I walked through the streets, I can't help but develop a sense of Déjà vu as I walked through familiar territory. However, it was replaced by a sense of caution as I looked around and see every inkling and octoling chatting at this time. Lani's crew's words haunted my ears, a storm is coming and I feel that my world is going to get turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brewing Trouble

/

Waking up the next day wasn't easy for me, as yesterday's events on my way back home was still fresh in my mind. Lani's crew isn't to be messed with and I managed to get myself on their radar just for defending Sashi. Still, I can't lay in bed all day or else I will miss out on the Splatfest.

"How am I going to explain this everyone? Oh hey guys, don't be alarmed but uh I may have just put myself in the crosshairs of Lani's crew. Why? Nothing too big I just protected Sashi from them a few days ago," I groaned in my bed as I can already imagine their reactions to this news. Inky is going to be temporary angry with me and 'ask' me to point her to where she lives. Grey is going to be indifferent but drop a word of advice. Spaz would say that this is bad and mumble something. Fix would just hide and wait out the storm.

In other words, it's going to be inky maelstrom of chaos from Inky herself. Something I do not want to deal with, but I just know the longer I put it off the more damage it's going to cause. Just is what an inkling boy going to do at a time like this? I need some help or else I'm going to be stuck up a creek without a paddle.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"Huh? My phones? Who's calling me at this hour?" I picked up my phone and saw I'm getting a call from someone who isn't listed on my contacts. Normally I would have ignored it, but a part of my brain decided it wouldn't hurt to see who was calling me. I pressed the answer button on the screen and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Um…hi Lavink, it's Sashi."

My eyes widen in surprise and immediately I got up from my bed and now standing at full attention, "Sashi!? How did you get my number?"

"Ow…was that necessary?"

"Ah,,,sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting to get a call from you or at all for that matter. Wait, how did you get my number anyway?"

"You know Willow and X? They're friends of mine and they thought I should talk to you so they gave me your number," I can hear her sigh from the other side before she resumed talking, "So…here I am."

"Okay…this is unexpected, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…are you okay? I'm quite worried about you since you stopped Lani from brutally blasting me in that duel. His crew has it out for me and the last thing I want is for you to get caught up in my messes."

"Uh…about that, it's kinda already too late for that. His crew now have it out for me for defending you. So, wherever they show up in Splatfest they're going to be gunning for me."

"Ah shoot! Lavink, I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. I knew what I was getting myself into for defending you. Frankly, I'm more scared of Inky than those guys."

"Wait, she doesn't know?"

"That I ran into you again? No, if she knew then you would have been at your door already. She never really forgot or forgave your betrayal."

"I don't blame her, what I did was very despicable. I still wonder how I'm able to talk to you of all people since I hurt you the most."

"Because I'm willing to forgive, but even so I will never forget that day."

"Yeah…I didn't expect you to."

"Still I would be happy to have you back with us, just like old times."

"That's just a pipe dream though. As you said Inky hasn't and probably will never forgive me."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try somehow."

"But how? Other than face her wrath head on I doubt there is anything that will get her to forgive me."

"I'll find a way, until then you steer clear from everyone for now. If we want to meet, we should set it up in advance."

"Are you sure you want to do that? If your friends aren't aware of us, then they might get the wrong idea should they see us together."

She had a valid point. Spaz, Grey, and Fix would definitely start asking questions or even confront me should they see Sashi and I together alone. However, I could probably convince them it isn't what it seems. Heck I could just tell them all before hand and they would understand, but Great Zapfish forbid that Inky should see us. All of Inkoplis would tremble from her wrath.

"I can probably get the guys to understand, but I'm going to have to leave Inky in the dark until a good time can pop up. Just me and here one on one."

"Okay…I'm not sure still but I trust you. Something I should have done more of in the past."

"Sashi, we can never change what happened in the past, but we can strive for a better future. Frankly, I just want all of us to be together again, like old times."

"Me too…bye Lavink."

"Bye Sashi."

I hung up and fell into bed again. Operation get Sashi back into our friend group as officially begun, but how to go about talking to the guys without Inky around? She sticks to me like glue when we all meet up together. Then again, I could just call them and explain to them, but I'm not sure if they're awake right now. Eh…I do it after I get ready for the day.

/

One morning preparation later, I walked out of my apartment with a growling stomach in tow. I was dressed in my usual attire and I decided to make a call to the one guy I know who will be calm with the entire situation; Grey. I dialed him up as I walked out of my complex and waited for him to pick up. I didn't have to wait long thankfully.

"Yellow?"

"Hi Grey."

"Ah, Lavink. What brings you to call me?"

"Look man, I…I got a problem."

"If you are stuttering then it must be bad. Care to explain?"

"Ahh…well, I met Sashi again," I just blurted out into the phone and silence followed after it, "Uh…Grey?"

There was a sigh, "Okay, what did you do with Sashi? Is it something that would cause Inky to kill you?"

"What? No! I wouldn't do that to Inky! I just got caught in a somewhat big problem that involves her."

"Which is?"

"Well…Lani's crew is angry at me for protecting her from a brutal finishing blow in a duel from Lani himself. So now they're gunning for me should they appear during the Splat fest on an opposing team."

"Really, Lani's crew? What brought you to help Sashi after what she did to you?"

"She isn't the same person that betrayed us Grey! She's different now, she regrets what she did, and she wants to make peace with us."

"Are you sure she isn't deceiving you?"

"Look man, if you saw what I saw then you would know there is no faking that kind of pain. She is scared and wants to make amends, but she is afraid of approaching us, especially Inky."

"Yeah, Inky, if she get's wind of this she will be interrogating either one of us for information."

"I know, I'll find a way to tell her, but right now the only person I can trust right now to not accidently blab this out is you. I want to tell the other guys, but I'm not sure how they are going to take this."

"I see, well they probably might understand. Anyway, I'll take your word for it that Sashi wants to patch up the holes in her relationships. As for Lani's Crew, I will keep an eye out for you off the splatting field, but as for the battles just look alive. I heard some of their guys are notorious for hiding on inked walls."

"Really? Ain't that a dirty surprise."

"It's a Turf War, everyone is looking for a way to get a leg up on the competition."

"Yikes, I'll keep that mind then."

"Anyway, the crew is meeting up at the usual place. I can expect to see you there?"

"Yeah, nothing changed in the morning plans."

"Good, I'll do what I can to help. Don't do anything stupid Lavink."

"Gee, have some faith in me will yah?"

"I do, but the world has ways to make things worse for you."

After that ominous message, he hung up, not even a goodbye. Should have expected that from him, but he is right though. No good plan ever goes smoothly, so I should be careful of anything that might make things go wrong for me. I pocketed my phone and let the usual business take over as I made it to the usual meeting place with the others. As usual, we talked strategy and such while having our meals from Crusty Shawn. It felt a little awkward having Inky cuddling up to me while I'm still holding the secret that turns her from a cute adorable squid to a raging kraken that will plow down everything in her path.

Still, despite that, I love her and made sure to give her extra affectionate hugs and kisses. She returns those in kind and made me feel less guilty for holding the Sashi information from her. However, I'm still worried what would happen when I tell her. Not helping matter is Grey who was staring at me and giving me an acknowledging nod. One down and two more to go.

/

As per usual, there was a Splat Fest to fight in and of course we divided up to fight for our teams. Willow and X joined me and Spaz again as really, I don't think there is anybody else, I feel that would be fitting for our group after yesterday's performance. We won most matches that came our way with no encounter with the other side of our friend group. This is good in my opinion as I did not want another encounter with Grey who easily pinned me down in our last encounter.

As we returned to the lobby, Willow wanted to talk to me, so we took an isolated corner of the room to talk in private.

"What do you need Willow?"

"Look, I don't want to sound like a creep, but I overheard you been having some trouble."

"Uhm…yeah, Lani's crew, but when did you hear of that?"

"I like to be nosy, anyway X and I got your back."

"That's good to hear but why did you wanted to talk to me away from everyone else?"

"Oh right, well I didn't want to assume, but it's because of Sashi that you are in trouble with Lani's group, right?"

"Yeah, she has quite a history…"

"Yikes, so what is your relationship with her?"

"It's…complicated, she's a good person but I can say it has its ups and down."

"Ooo…that sounds bad. You're not two timing, are you?"

"Oh no no no! I'm not two timing! Sashi is just an old friend that needs help."

"Right, anyway don't let it distract you from enjoying the Splat Fest. We're all here for fun right?"

"Yeah," I was going to say more, but then the lobby alerted us that a match has been found and we had to get ready for the next battle. Willow and I looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement as we returned to the others.

We geared up and stepped on the spawner platform. Our primary ink colors turned green as we got beamed up into the next fight of the day.

/

We rose up from the team spotter to see that we are fighting in Camp Triggerfish. Probably among the most annoying maps to deal with as the entire map is on top a lake. Us and the opposing team are in mirroring forts and one wrong step means taking a dip in the water. Something that inklings and octolings find hazardous to our health for some biological reason I will never understand. I mean the jellies, the shrimps, and other races can swim in water just fine and we all originated from the water, so what gives?

"Oooh…I had some bad memories of this place," Willow said as she looked around.

"Spaz cannot swim, this is fact."

"Just watch your footing guys, the last thing we need is for one of these guys to scare us off the platform."

"Got yah Lavink."

The horn blared just as we all nodded to each other and split up into our small teams in order to cover more ground. A proven formula to win most turf wars, but not a fool proof one. Willow was with me this time around with her slosher. It's an awkward weapon to pair with my duelies, but my agility should help distract our enemies while she surprises them with a bucket of ink to the face.

It was the calm before the storm as our team and the opposing team are busy setting up shop. There was only one way for either teams to interact and that is through the very exposed grate bridges that loom over to the other side. It's very risky as you can be easily seen and dealt with in a moment. The only time the two forts are connected is during the last minute of the match and that's when the gloves are off. Needless to say, once the fight begins, it's going to be all out war.

"I feel like I'm being eyed like a piece of Tuna," I said to Willow quietly as we ink our turf.

"Maybe because those two guys across the bridge over there are giving you the stink eye."

She pointed over to the opposite platform from us and much to my horror it was two inklings with dirt bike helmets was shooting me dirty looks as they brush their turf in the most menacing way possible. I didn't know you can be menacing with an inkbrush, but these two guys proved me wrong. However, that is the least of my worries, these guys are a part of Lani's crew thanks to the noticeable squad patch on their clothes.

"Oh boy…Lani's guys."

"That's them?"

"Yeah, that patch proves it."

"Shoot, they got ink brushes. Fast and deadly in close quarters."

"They aren't doing anything yet. Just get ready for any movement from them."

"Got yah."

We kept inking our turf calmly and casually as possible until we ran out of turf to ink. Once that happened the real battle begun as Spaz and X began taking the offensive on the walk way and firing across the water at the enemy turf. Being more close ranged shooters, we had to get to the grate bridge and cross over, but we had to get through the cross fire first. Thankfully, Spaz's bulk made him a perfect meat shield as all the attention was on him. However, that is a double edge sword as he was splatted along with one of our enemies.

I mentally cursed as Willow and I reached the ramp and onto the grate bridge. We were about to jump over until suddenly the crew hitmen popped out of hiding and started swinging their brushes rapidly and throwing ink everywhere. We would have retaliated but their ambush made them quicker on the draw.

"You'll regret crossing us Lavink!"

"Yeah you sea witch lover!"

Willow and I back off quickly and took cover behind the ramp as the ink fire eventually ceased. We looked at each other for a moment before trying to come up with a plan to get past this hurdle of certain splatting. X joined us as Spaz is trying his best to stop the opposing team from encroaching on our territory.

"What happen you two? We already got people trying to jump in our turf why aren't you doing it to them?"

"Lani's friends, two of them, they're blocking the path!" I shouted between panted breaths.

"Trust me X, they really have it out for poor Lavink here," Willow added.

"Shoot, do any of you have an idea to get through?"

"Got one, my slosher is made to go through grates, but I need to be quick or else it will be me on the chopping block."

"Alright then, Spaz and I will make sure to keep these guys off our turf. You two do what needs to be done to push the advantage."

With that, X left us be to get the job done.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me at them!"

Willow lead the charge with me behind her as she started throwing ink like nuts in front of her. This helped in scattering the dangerous duo and that was my turn to jump in. Leaping over to the side I started firing in both directions to keep them from sandwiching me. Willow dropped in after me in squid form to get more ink in her tank before she can help me again.

"Get splatted witch lover!" Shouted the inkling on my left as he was charging straight for me.

"I already told you guys! It's not that way!"

I really hated morons like these, and I focused my attention on him before firing away. An ink brush isn't as powerful as an ink roller so it wasn't long before my shots pushed him back and slowed him down. However, I didn't get to splat him as he was smart enough to cut his losses and run. Being able to do that at all is hard to pull off as I have seen my fair share of rollers get splatted after being countered like this.

"Shoot, these guys are tougher than I thought!"

"You think? Lani's guys are not slouches and they fight as if they are ranked, so expect a real fight from them!"

"Now you tell me!"

Not too long after I said that the other hit man started attacking as well with ink flying everywhere.

"Eeek!"

Willow cried out in terror as she ran behind me as her aggressor went straight for us. I don't blame her, that guy is covering his base well and throwing ink at him is easier said than done as she is slower that him. She'll be splatted before she get's the chance to hit him with her ink.

"Don't worry I got you covered!"

"Thanks, but I already got you covered!"

"What?" I was confused as she went from scared to brave in a heart beat as she threw a suction ink bomb over the guy's head and right behind him.

"Start shooting Lavink!"

Not asking any further questions, I did what she said and started firing at the guy. It was enough to spook him and get him to back off a bit and into the ink bomb to which he failed to notice while in his attacking frenzy. I can hear the bomb give off the signature noise just before it exploded, taking the vengeful attacker with it in an explosion of ink. However, we weren't out of the woods just yet as there was still the other guy we had to worry about. The squid in question is already throwing bombs at us to get us to scatter.

A plan that worked as I ended up separated from Willow. With me stuck with the hitman and Willow on the other side. While normally she would be able to easily to get back to me by bridging the gap, but she was then assaulted by another member of their team. She maneuvered out of the assault in order to get more breathing room, but this meant it's going to be a one on one duel against this hitman. Of course, during the time I was distracted by Willow's situation the inkling already refilled his ink tank and ready to fight.

Immediately I dodged roll out of the way of what would have been a painful splatting as he tried to smack me with the brush while throwing ink around. However, this was a mistake as I did not refill my ink tank and found myself without a means to fight back as I pulled the trigger on my weapons and nothing came out.

"Oh shoot!"

"Heh, you're out of luck!"

"Doubly so, witch lover."

"Ah carp…"

The other one respawned and had his brush behind me. I was trapped with no way out.

"Any last words?"

"Just a few, It's not like that!"

"We know," they said simultaneously just before synchronously hitting me at the same time and splatting me. Needless to say, getting slammed by two brushes at the same time is painful as I still felt the impact when I respawned back at home base.

"Aw man…that really hurt!" I adjusted my jaw as I swear, I felt like it was dislocated in a few places, and our race is boneless! Not too long after I finished nursing my non-existent jawbone, Willow respawned next to me with a dazed look on her face.

"Did anyone get the license on that brush? Oooh…"

"Take five Willow, I'm going in!"

"Yeah sure…I'll wait here."

Jumping back into action, I found our side being invaded by the opposing team. X and Spaz are being driven into a corner while two other guys are inking up our turf. I gritted my teeth and went in, focusing my attention on the two quick inklings that are proving difficult for the two to splat. They were quick, but we needed our numbers, so it doesn't matter how good they are, I had to fight.

Quickly inking a trail for me to swim through, I managed to sneak by the two guys making work on our turf which happens to be the hitmen sent after me. Moving on I was able to reach the battle going down with my remaining team. Just in time too as they already have their backs to the wall with the two closing in for the kill. X attempted to fire more shots, but the only thing that happened was clicking from her weapon and dribbles of ink.

"Shoot! I'm out!"

"Me too, this is bad."

"Game over suckers!" One of the inkling's shouted as they raised their blaster for that desired elimination.

But I wasn't going to let that happen. Stealthily, I swam up behind them just as they stepped closer to them. Good thing their overconfidence made them blind to me, or else I had no idea how I was going to pull this off. I formed back to my kid form and pointed both my dualies to the back of their heads. The moment they felt my weapons touch the back of their heads, they froze in place and their confidence disappeared.

"Lavink!"

"Aha ha ha! Nice work comrade!"

I gave a few chuckles before pulling the triggers and splatting the cocky unmemorable duo from the fight. My teammates took this time to refill their ink canisters while I started shooting up the environment just so we can have that sweet turf points. When they were done, they asked about the situation. I filled them in there are two guys with ink brushes spreading their ink all over the place while Willow is still recovering from the high impact trauma those guys can give out.

"Alright then, we stick together and deal with the problem together," X said with determination.

"Dah, we get their attention, you go for sneaking blow comrade."

"Sounds like a plan, just be careful. Those two are arguably tougher than those guys who got you two cornered."

"Got it, let's go Spaz. They're going to pay for what they did to Willow."

"Dah, let's bring them the storm," not to long after saying that, Spaz let out a powerful war cry that turn into maniacal laughter as him and X ran off into battle. I gave a small chuckle before quietly following them.

The battle that ensured was brutal as the hit men held nothing back. They easily avoided most of X's and Spaz's shots, but I was there to give them the helping hand. When one of them got close, I popped out of my hiding space and gave him the works. I could see the look of surprise on his face before he splatted. However, this only put his friend on the defensive and a cornered rat is a ferocious animal. He made sure we had no way to get in but throwing ink everywhere and spraying the floor so none of us can sneak up on him.

"Dang, you weren't kidding! This guy is good!" X shouted as they turned into squid form to reload on ink.

"He is faster than ink! This makes me very angry!"

"Doesn't help that his team are on their way to end us!" I exclaimed as I looked back and saw the remaining opposing team jumping to our side of the field.

We are running out of time, but just as we thought we were sandwiched. A large amount of ink came from above and splatted the stubborn roach. We all looked up to see Willow, fully recovered and ready for action.

"Come on guys we aren't done yet!"

We all smiled as we inked the remaining enemy color off so we can get through and away from the opposing team who are making their way towards us. We had to prepare ourselves for the worst to come and make sure we have some form territory to keep them at bay. However, something that we didn't account for is time. It was not on our side.

*One-minute left! The gates are down!*

"One-minute left? Shoot! It's all or nothing guys! Attack!"

That was the last thing I said as we made our most desperate play. With the gates down we can easily reach the other side and start inking their territory but the same applies with our enemy. It was the most hectic minute of our lives. Sides got splatted and territory shifted control. So much is happening at once as that the single minute we have left felt even longer. Eventually, times was up.

*Bwweeeet!*

The whistle stopped the fight and we all waited in anticipation for the results of the match. We were all breathing heavily from exhaustion. After a half a minute of waiting, the results were announced, and it came as a surprise to me and my group.

*The winner is Neon Pink team!*

That news took the wind out of my sails as I fell onto my butt out of pure exhaustion and glum. It hurts to lose, I know that feeling before in my career, but it hurt even more that those hitmen jerks were able to get away with what they did. They didn't even give me a respectable handshake on a good game before we headed back to the lobby. It was there when we decided to call it a day as night fell again. Apparently Inky's group was doing some more battles, so I had some time to burn while my group disbanded for the night.

/

I found myself walking in at the streets. I shot a text at Inky asking how much longer she is going to be at it. Haven't gotten a response yet, but that means she must be in the middle of a battle. There wasn't much I can do now other than take a walk to take his mind off the hitmen in the last fight.

"Man, they weren't kidding when they said I would be sorry for helping Sashi. Those guys are tough! They must have trained extra hard ever since she destroyed them in the past. If this is what's to come, then I might be in some serious trouble here."

I kept walking until I got a sudden buzz in my pocket, it was my cellphone. Taking it out, I see it was Sashi calling me. One finger swipe and I was putting the phone to my ear.

" _Hello? Lavink?"_

"Yeah it's me. What's up?"

" _Saw your last battle, those hitmen are really something else…"_

"Tell me about it. They just handed our butts to us, by the time we started turning things around it was already too late. How about you? You run into any trouble?"

" _It was fine in the beginning, but the last fight they send two guys after me too. We didn't win that battle for sure."_

"That stinks, but the good news is that Grey knows about you and that you want to make amends."

" _So, he's doesn't hate me?"_

"After all these years? Apparently not, but he is wary about the others."

" _Well it's comforting to know that Grey doesn't hate me. I remember he scared me a couple of times when I was still part of the gang."_

"Heh heh, yeah. He doesn't do that as much anymore, but he has his moments sometimes."

" _*Giggles* I bet."_

"Well…anyway. It's going to be a slow process, but it will be a good day when we all can laugh together."

" _Yeah…I would like that."_

"Hopefully it would be soon, see you later Sashi."

" _See you Lavink."_

I ended the call as I took a deep sigh. Things just continue to get harder for me, but I guess I just invited the hard times. Not much I can do about it, but just see where it goes.

I took a few more steps until I got a sudden buzz in my phone and I checked it to see it was a response from Inky,

 _ **Sorry for making you wait, but I'm doing just one more battle. So feel free to go home without us, I just really want my side to win! I'll be fine walking home alone tonight, but I owe you a date okay?**_

I smirked as I typed in my response, _**Sure, I'll figure out where later. Good luck, Inky! Love you!**_

 _ **Love you too! XOXO**_

My heart melted as I can practically hear her voice from the words alone. I put the phone away as I continued walking down the street again. Along the way I overheard two inklings talking to each other. Normally I would have paid them no mind until I heard they were talking about Sashi. Curious, I made my way closer to hear their conversation better and what I heard made my ink boil.

"Who the heavens would have that monster on their squad? Last I heard, she was so ruthless she was kicked out of the same team the recruited her."

"Really?! Wow, why would she show her face again after that? She must have a lot of enemies coming after her."

"No doubt about that. I even heard Lani's gang is going out of their way to harass her, her friends, and anybody who supports her."

"Wow…they can really hold a grudge for that long? Er…what happened to give them an ax to grind with anyway?"

"Well, during a splatfest. Sashi horribly bullied the younger brother of Lani to the point where he quit turf wars forever."

"Barnacles, that's horrible. How does she even have friends still after doing something like that?"

"I don't know, but if I were them. I'll would just cut ties with her so the harassment would end."

"Same here."

I heard enough, as much as I wanted to walk up to them and tell them not to disrespect Sashi. However, I was the better man and getting angry at people isn't going to solve anything. Also, the last thing Sashi would want me to do is to cause a scene in her name. Instead, I resided myself to contain my anger and made double time to reach my home. It didn't take long for me to make it to the front door of my apartment, but there was a note attached to it. Curious I read it and very quickly I realized who left this for me; it was Lani's group.

"This was just a taste of things to come witch lover. You can fight back all you want, but we will fight harder. As long as you support that sea witch, the harassment will never end. We know who your friends are, and we know who your girlfriend is. They will not be spared from our wrath either. When they find out you been supporting this sea witch, everything you had will crumble and fall apart."

I crushed the paper in my hand and tore it shreds as I entered my apartment. I was seriously mad, no one threatens my friends and most importantly my girlfriend. As I jumped into bed after taking off my shoes and head wear, it also dawned on me now how bad my situation is. If word gets out about me helping Sashi before I tell Inky then who knows what would happen. I'm running out of time and Splatfest isn't even over yet. I have to think of something for tomorrow, because at this point, who knows what can happen.


End file.
